Trust me, my life would suck without you
by Special-Agent-M-J
Summary: Jackson and April. April and Jackson. My take on what should of happen in there relationship after they slept together. The episode Flight dose not take place.
1. Chapter 1: Sexy and i know it

**Hey guys! now this is my first ever fan fiction story i wasn't sure weather to post it but i love Japril so i couldn't resist. Now my medical knowledge is absolutely rubbish and i mean rubbish but i am going to try my best, however this first chapter doesn't really have any of that in. Please review it means a lot to me to hear people's opinions criticism or not. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sexy and i know it.**

* * *

"I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it"April sang at the top of her voice while dancing around the kitchen, unaware of the green-blueish eye's following her every movement for the door way.

"I'm sexy and i know it"she sang once more before catching a glimpse of someone in the doorway.

Freezing April stopped sing and slowly turned round to face to intruder.

"J-jackson? what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be on shift?"She squeaked her voice a octave higher than normal.

Smirking Jackson entered the kitchen fully slowly walking towards her.

"Well April my shift ended half a hour ago, you would know that if you wasn't so... ah busy"He teased.

After getting only a nod in response Jackson decided to tease her even more.

"Don't mind me, carry on"

* * *

**I know it's short but the next one will be longer i promise im just really tired right now but i couldn't resist uploading this.**


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward moments

**Well thank you to tamiasangel (is that how you spell it?) now on with this chapter i don't know if it's going to be short or long because i need to go out this afternoon but i don't know what time so enjoy.**

**And before i forget i don't own Grey's Anatomy or Jackson and April.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Awkward moments**

* * *

Walking angrily towards the locker rooms April glanced down at her scrub shirt, wrinkling her nose at the stench of hobo sick that stained her shirt.

Of course she had been there for three hours and she already had already had to change once before.

Today just wasn't her day.

Once she was in the locker room she stalked towards her locker grabbing a new scrub shirt then glancing around to check none was there.

Grabbing the bottom of her dirty scrub shirt she pulled it over her head. Just after throwing it in here locker, making a mental note to wash it, the looker room door opened with a loud bag making her jump in surprise.

"Hey April iv been looking everywhere for yo-"Jackson started but stopped once noticing her state of undress.

Quickly grabbing her new scrub shirt April held it to her chest before speaking "Argh Jackson, why do you always walk in at the wrong moments"

"Oh come on April, it's not like i haven't seen it all before"Jackson said with a wink.

"Once... Twice Jackson twice you don't get to see again now go"she said slowly moving backwards.

"April come on"Jackson started but once again got cut of but this time by Alex coming through the locker room door.

"Hey Avery you find Kepner yet?"He said before realizing the situation "Well Well Well what do we have here?"

* * *

**I know it's short but i have to go out enjoy and please review it means alot **


	3. Chapter 3: like a virgin

**Hey guys!**

**Now i wasn't going to update for a few days but then i herd like a virgin on the radio and it just gave me an idea for this chapter so enjoy... please review :D Remember i don't know many medical things.**

**I don't own Grey's anatomy if i did Japril would be together Mark and Lexie would still be alive and a load of other things **

**WARNING: This chapter could be upsetting to some people**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Like a virgin**

* * *

"You paged Dr, Hunt" April asked Owen Hunt while jogging to the entrance of the ER.

"Yes incoming trauma" He replied listing for the sound of the approaching ambulance.

Once the ambulance had pulled up a paramedic around 35 started rattling off details of the female laying on the gurney.

"Jane doe, female around 24 25 possible rape and head trauma, unconscious and unresponsive "

"Okay, Kepner page Shepherd were gonna need him"Hunt barked, before going back to attending to the woman in front of him.

After getting Dr. Shepherd paged April joined Owen to treat the girl. When she got there she saw the woman awake, her scared eye's darting around the room nervously. Taking her orders from Hunt she got to work.

"Hey, you're okay now, everything's okay"April reassured while suiting the girl with a IV. "Can you tell me you're name?"

"Casey" muttered the girl in a quiet voice. "Casey lane."

"Okay Casey, can you tell me if you have any trouble breathing"April asked, her tone, gentle and caring.

"N-no"Casey replied tears streaming down her face as the realization of what happened dawned on her.

"Oh my god n-n-no"

"he raped me, no he raped me"

"I was saving myself for marriage"

"what will god think i'm s-sorry"She wailed, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey hey look at me"Dr Hunt said now coming over, throwing a concerned look at April who was stood frozen tears in her eyes millions of thoughts racing through her head.

"It was not you're fault Casey, it was not you're fault."He reassured.

After finely getting Casey to calm down, he slowly left her side, grabbing April's arm gently, pulling her out of the room.

"Take a break April get some coffee lie down, i don't need you right now, i'll page you if i do"Hunt said, looking at her with sympathetic eye's, cases like this often got to people.

The only think April could do was nod and walk away, slow tears gradually making there way down her cheeks. After a few seconds she couldn't stand the curious looks people where sending her way, jogging she reached the closest on-call room before bursting though the door not realizing it was occupied.

"April?" Jackson asked, squinting his eyes in the dark room. After not getting a vocal response just a sniffle, Jackson got concerned.

"April? are you okay?"He asked slowly starting to approach her not wanting to scare her away.

"You know what Jackson, no no i'm not okay, do you wan't to know why?"She said, surprising Jackson at the strength and anger in her voice. Slowly nodding his head Jackson got his answer.

" A girl not so younger than me was raped"

"She was a virgin kept saying about breaking her promise to god and that she was sorry!"

"And Jackson i just threw that away for one stupid night because of my stupid feelings i'm so stupid how could i have done that!"

* * *

**_Just thought id leave it like that so next chapter is Jackson's response, i know it's not very good but i tried._**

**_Please review means a lot._**


	4. Chapter 4: Seriously?

**Hey guys! next chapters up now i'm sorry if the space in between updates gets longer it's just been having some test and rubbish at school so had to revise but half term soon so whoop :d**

**Once again i don't own Grey's anatomy and thank you for all the review's as someone who has requested a longer chapter her you go.**

**May use a slight quote from the show. Some Alex in this chapter whoop!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:Seriously? **

* * *

**"April? are you okay?"He asked slowly starting to approach her not wanting to scare her away.**

**"You know what Jackson, no no i'm not okay, do you wan't to know why?"She said, surprising Jackson at the strength and anger in her voice. Slowly nodding his head Jackson got his answer.**

**" A girl not so younger than me was raped"**

**"She was a virgin kept saying about breaking her promise to god and that she was sorry!"**

**"And Jackson i just threw that away for one stupid night because of my stupid feelings i'm so stupid how could i have done that!"**

* * *

"You did it because that's what you wanted April!"Jackson shouted angrily, causing April to wince and take a step back.

"How the heck would i know!"She retorted just as angrily.

"Whats that supposed to mean!"

"How was i supposed to know what i wanted! i was all hyped up on adrenaline after punching that friggin guy! why the hell did i do that that's not like me!"April screamed, her voice becoming higher and higher the more angry she got.

"Adrenaline! great just great you're gonna blame this on adrenaline! what the hell April what about in the bathroom the next day can you blame that on adrenaline!"Jackson barked running an angry hand over his head, not wanting to believe what she was saying.

"Yes! yes ! exactly i was all hyped up because of the bored's i so wanted to pass oh but looky hear i failed!"

"Oh please April excuses excuses it's always excuses with you April!"

"You know what Jackson let's just forget it ever happened"April announced, angrily wiping tears from her face before storming off.

* * *

Storming angrily down the corridor, her red hair billowing behind her, not caring who she bumped into.

"Jeez Kepner what where ya going"Alex retorted, after having nearly being blown over by April.

"Oh shut it Karev, go to the on call room with a intern or whatever"April cried before shoving pasted in and carried on down the crowded corridor.

"What the hell Kepner! Hey April!" Alex called after her before shaking his head before stalking of to find who he was sure made her like this.

* * *

Slamming himself down onto a cot in the on call room Jackson huffed angrily, why did she have to be so insurable, he couldn't hide that she had hurt him with the words she said, that night meant something to both of them he knew that, he was sure she knew that but as always she was being stubborn in her own April Kepner way. After around ten minuets of internal fuming the on call room door opened and Alex Karev entered a slightly curious but annoyed look on his face.

"Dude what the hell is wrong with Kepner, she's normally a annoying ball of sunshine, now she's just like an annoying hurricane"He said taking a seat on the opposite cot.

"Nothing"Jackson sighed rubbing his face tired face with his hands.

"Oh don't play dumb Avery i know you're one of the only people who can get her all worked up like that but now it's worse so spill"

Sighing once more, Jackson pondered if Alex new the double meaning to the words he just inquired " where just going through a ... ah rough patch?"

"Avery, you're both acting like little kids! what happened!"

"Trust me, she is a grown woman, very much so"Jackson muttered wearily.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean"Alex stood up angrily, tired of not getting straight answers.

"I-uh-i"

"Oh dude! please tell me you didn't"Alex cried.

"i-i didn't what?!"Jackson stuttered, fearing that Alex had figured out the truth. Oh god, April was going to kill him, brutality.

"Oh dude! you banged Kepner!"Alex announced, once realization dawned upon him.

"No-ye-no yes okay i did!" Jackson shouted, some off him revealed he could talk to someone about it, the other part of him wondering if he should of just denied it.

"Oh dude! finally, it's about time she got some"Alex chuckled sitting back down.

"what?"

"Well i mean i'm kinda glad it was you, not some dickhead she met randomly, so when did this happen huh?"

" at the bored s, well it happened twice bu-"Jackson started but got cut of by a startled Alex.

"Twice?" he yelled.

"Yeah, once the night before the bored s and the the day o the bored s in the men bathroom"Jackson said with a sly smirk.

"Woah, in the bathroom? i never expected that from Kepner come one details"

* * *

**I know it's still short but its longer i have some revision to do so, review please means a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys! Now this chapter will properly be some kind of fail and that is because I am writing this on my kindle because stupid me broke my laptop charger and my mum won't buy me a new one because getting a nee laptop at Christmas but I will try my best to make this good. **

**Thanks for the response for the last chapter it always busts my spirits to get reviews ans inspires me to write more now I hope this chapter is long enough **

**Once again I don't own greys anatomy if I did many things would be different '... enjoy!**

* * *

**chapter 5: you gave it to me!**

* * *

"oh dude! That's pretty hard-core I didn't know kepner had it in her, I should be proud she's turning out just fine"Alex laughed before slapping Jackson's back and making his way out of the on call room "don't mess it up Avery!"

"I won't" Jackson called back before confidentiality making his way to find April...after he finished testing Miss Kelly.

* * *

"Good afternoon Miss Kelly" Jackson greeted sliding up to the elder woman's bed, checking her chart.

"Good afternoon young man, how many times must I tell you it's Grace, I insist " she inquired smiling brightly at him, wincing at the pain smiling caused her because of the burn covering the majority of her elderly face.

"Would you like some morphine Miss- Grace" Jackson asked chuckle at the pointed look she gave him.

" yes please dear"

After going to tell a young nurse to up Miss Kelly's morphine , he made his way back to her room , only to find April in there with her.

"A-a-Dr Kroner what are you doing in here?" Jackson asked trying to keep a professional tone in his voice.

"I am here, Dr Avery because Dr Hunt sent me, he thought the patient I was on , was affecting me too much and sent me up here and Miss Kelly" April began but got cut of by Grace giving a warning cough "Grace then , surgury is the only interesting one on rotation.

Before Jackson could respond April left the room saying a good bye to Grace then fleeing .

"Now young man, what was all that sexual tension about" Grace asked smiling smugly, the morphine helping the pain.

* * *

**I'm going to leave it there because I have a test I need to study for but I will update . On Wednesday please review love reading people's opinions GOOD or bad **


End file.
